


Links to Tumblr Drabbles

by togina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because for the most part these are too short to bother posting, but just in case anyone gets bored and wants to read ficlets that have nothing to do with each other.</p>
<p>Update: Moving these onto AO3 slowly, under pseud 'toli-a', which is also tumblr username. Should you like to find them on tumblr, check 'ficlet' tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links to Tumblr Drabbles

Holy crap there are more of these than I remembered. Starting with the shortest first, I suppose? (And by that I mean 100-300 words, going up to about 2,000. Most of these are _really_ short, sorry.)

[Bucky](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/91484405535/bucky-is-still-fairly-certain-that-hes-dreaming), during the rescue from the factory. 

Howie, Bucky, and some lascivious [smirking](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/90979456423/the-plug-was-perfect-tapered-exactly-to-buckys).

Sam's past, his grandmother, and [tempered](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/124511583203/cabloom-ages-ago-commented-on-pull-apart-the) calm.

Very, very short moment of Bucky's [blarney](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/117648592503/really-clint-asks-after-bucky-tells-him-that).

And another fluffy drabble from the same [era](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/137153304918/for-itstheclimb17-who-ive-promised-a-day-of).

Fluff in the Barnes-Rogers household, circa [1937](http://toli-a.tumblr.com/post/137165329578/and-onward-into-more-fluff-for-itstheclimb17-i).


End file.
